Startle
by Yaoimelody
Summary: ForgivenShipping. A bad dream and thunderstorm bother poor Lloyd in the middle of the night, can Brad be of help?


Lloyd was a grinning five year old, eagerly trailing after his father's legs as the great dark lord moved across the wood floor. This was basically how it went, he would try to be sneaky in his quieting socks and follow Garmadon all over the house. Sometimes the older would notice right off, but it seemed to be taking him longer than usually. Pouting lightly, the little boy started to tug on the flowing cape the best he could. Still… nothing.

Nearly in tears from being ignored, Lloyd began to try what he called the parental. "Daddy!" Was on repeat, but still no avail. Maybe something was on the bigger male's mind? "I'm here!" His simple sentences weren't enough either… He moved faster to get in front his father's strides and stop the older from passing his form. The little blond was nearly hit by a thick boot as he got out of the way, wondering what was into Garmadon.

Eventually he stopped trailing after, and nearly started up again until suddenly the figure that was his paternal figure spun around to face him. "I'm only doing what you'll someday do to me."

Instead of being able to talk, the confused child could only cry, as the air grew uncomfortably thicker. It felt like he was choking from lack of it. Something suddenly shook at his body, but it couldn't be the individual leaving him first…

"Lloyd!" The forceful voice shook the silvery-blond from his twisted memory-turned-nightmare eventually. The green ninja sunk back into the covers, allowing his eyes to skim over the pale form of his worried boyfriend. Bradley looked relieved at finally calling attention from the troublesome kicking and fitful muttering. He was about to ask what made everything in the other's dream so bad, but suddenly a crack of something filled their ears.

The older was clinging mercilessly onto his partner for dear life the next moment, already in tears that he tried to hide by hiding his face the other way. It was colder tonight, and the covers were kicked all over the place, but this wasn't snuggling. This was Lloyd having his intense episodes whenever a thunderstorm became present. It was a mystery why there was such a racket from the blond over these things, because the younger found them to be calming and nice. The green-adorned whimpered lightly, and got an awkward hand patting his head.

There wasn't much consoling from the other, but Lloyd didn't really mind at the moment. He just wanted the noises and flashes that ran across the floor to be over. He wanted this to be a bad dream, and to awake in his lover's arms during a bright and sunny morning. No avail, decided reality, making sure the next boom rattled the glass to the shared bedroom.

Jay grumbled and snuggled farther into the covers, and moved the side of his head to rest onto the currently running heating chest of his android boyfriend. Since Kai and Cole had their own apartment now, there was an open space above the odd couple. Tempting for Brad, who seriously wanted a good night's sleep, but… he couldn't just leave the blond to freak out alone. Whether or not this made any sense, he'd do it. "What's wrong?" Yawned the dark-haired softly, trying to get his hand to be more soothing and run through the sleek hair now.

"I…" It was always like this between them, with the fear at least. Lloyd would stall and make a horror-filled face like he knew but just couldn't bring out the words to describe the events that caused the whole thing in the first place. Not like the dark room made things any easier, making Brad have to squint a bit to even see the taller that was shifted to have his head rest on its side, like the pajamas on the slim chest were very comfy. "I'm fine, actually."

"Yeah, okay," sighed Bradley, "I guess I can just go back to bed then…" But before he could even shut his eyes, the other shot up to have his face right in front the other boy's. Probably from the twisting nerves in his gut, Lloyd tried to soothe them by kissing the smaller teenager. It was actually working until the next crack, causing him to recoil like he was a shot at puppy. "Please just tell me what's wrong, Lloyd. I hate it when you get sad…"

Nodding like an insomniac, which is what he felt like for quite some time, said boy began softly, "Well, I guess I'm just scared that I'm going to let everyone down."

Bradley shifted to face the other, "You aren't like that, Lloyd."

The rumbling outside caused Lloyd to pause and gulp quietly, "Yes, I am… or was. As a kid I was really dependant and couldn't deal with people leaving me alone. I even wanted company from the Serpentine!" They laughed lightly, "But… also my dad knew about my fear of being by myself, and he promised he'd never leave me alone."

"So…" Bradley chided sweetly, "Is that bad?"

"No," admitted the green ninja, "But I let him down."

The smaller blinked curiously, "How did you let him down-"

"By promising I'd never abandon him either, but I did!" Not caring to keep his voice respectively lower, Lloyd continued, "I wanted to be like him, so I avoided him like I was… him." Now his younger behavior made sense, he was only mimicking the adult's actions and in turn only made his father depressed by that. 'No wonder he doesn't want me to follow in his footsteps,' blinked the blond, "He only wants what's best for me…"

The last thought he thought aloud, and Bradley looked over at the tone. It was in final understanding. Only the sound of thunder could break the meaningful staring. Doodlebomb smiled gently and scooted closer so they could have a better chance of hugging or something of the sort. "I bet your dad is proud of you."

The comforting words were rewarded with a soft chuckle from the tired vocals of his partner.

Jay yawned and there was squeaking from the opposite bunk bed, "Seriously guys? Some of us are trying to sleep." The anger once again melted into snores eventually, then the two youngest teenagers exchanged mischievous glances over to the older couple.

The lightning and thunder duo weren't as scary to Lloyd anymore, he found out now that Bradley was in on the nightmares. Sure he would still flinch at their powerful booms, but he knew that his boyfriend would be there for him, no matter what his troubles seemed to be.


End file.
